fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Adventure 2: The Great Space Journey
(This is still a Work In Progress. Please do not delete it in its current state, as it will get better.) Kirby's Adventure 2: The Great Space Journey is a Kirby fan-game being made by Shadow Amethyst, g1ng3rd0ct0r, and Fawful117 that will release for 3DS and Wii U (and PC). It is planned to be a sequel of the original Kirby's Adventure and of Milky Way Wishes, from Kirby Super Star. Story Prologue: One Fateful Afternoon It's been quite a while since Kirby defeated the evil Nightmare and saved all of Dream Land from his tyranny...a lot has happened since that fateful encounter, too. Kirby's been to space, met new friends, stopped countless evils...he's even become yarn! And recently, Kirby defeated a powerful foe named Queen Sectonia, who tried to take over all of Pop Star by fusing with the Dreamstalk that guided Kirby through his journey. Like the other villains before her, she was slain by Kirby. It seems now that peace has finally decided to return to Dream Land... ...at least...not until one fateful afternoon... Kirby had just finished eating lunch, and decided to take a nice little nap to see what new dreams awaited him in his sleep. ...unfortunately, there WERE no dreams in his nap. He woke up, confused, and thought that something was wrong with the Fountain of Dreams. He got on his Warp Star and quickly flew to the Rainbow Resort, where the Fountain of Dreams resides... But, when he got there, he was greeted by King DeDeDe, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee. It looks like they just went through a dreamless sleep, too. They all went to the Fountain of Dreams... ...only to find that the Star Rod was completely shattered! Everyone was shocked to see the Star Rod missing...but who could have broken it?! Not to long afterwards, the Lor Starcutter lands near the Resort. When the gang got there, Magolor came out, looking just as tired as the rest of them. "It's terrible! The Fountain of Dreams back on Halcandra isn't active, either!" said Magolor to the 4 heroes. "The Fountain's Star Rod is missing, and I dont know where any of the pieces went! I havent been able to sleep well at all since a couple days ago..." Meta Knight looked up at the sky, deep in thought... "The Fountain of Dreams of Pop Star and Halcandra arent working...what could this mean?" "And what's worse," said Magolor, "The other Fountains around the galaxy aren't working, either! All of the Star Rods are completely broken!" Kirby's eyes opened wide to this statement. ALL of the Fountains aren't working?! How come?!? Magolor rubbed his eyes sheepishly and floated up to Kirby. "Will you go and restore the Fountains back to their original state, Kirby?" Kirby, being the hero of Dream Land that he is, smiled, hopped up, and smacked his stomach in determination. He was willing to help restore the Fountains so that everyone can have their dreams back! "Excellent!" cried Magolor with glee. "It's a good thing the Lor Starcutter is programmed with a good tracking device. Come on, let's see where the pieces flew off to!" Inside of the Lor Starcutter, Magolor quickly tracked the signal of the scattered pieces of the Star Rod. They had all landed in the forest, ocean, clouds, mountains, arctic, and even the desert! Knowing where to start, Kirby and the gang left the Lor Starcutter and headed towards the forest, where the first piece was said to be. Magolor sent them off with a helpful wave goodbye and watched them head off to the forest. And that's how the story begins... To be continued... Playable Characters (WIP) Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Waddle Dee Magolor (Wii U Gamepad) Taranza (Wii U Gamepad) Items To Be Announced Enemies To Be Announced Bosses To Be Announced Trivia * This game is a direct sequel to two different games, Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star's "Milky Way Wishes". * This game will be the first Nintendo game to be released on PC. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2D Games